


Drowning in a Pool of Love

by WillowFaerie82



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bronn fakes drowning to meet Margaery (who is an awesome lifeguard).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in a Pool of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillypups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillypups/gifts).



> Jilly made this amazeballs picset to go along with my story. Go check it out and give her some love: http://jillypups.tumblr.com/post/125787748843/drowning-in-a-pool-of-love-by-willowfae82

Later they would laugh about the whole thing. Hell, years down the road they would tell their kids and grandkids slightly different versions of the story until even they couldn’t quite remember what the exact truth was. The truth was, as always, just a little bit duller but still sweeter, than the fictions. 

 

Margaery had always prided herself on being cool under pressure. Which is why she felt the lifeguarding gig was perfectly suited to her. She took all the training courses, and was tops in all of them. And she looked amazing in the ‘uniform’ if a cheap, one piece, off-the-rack swimsuit could even be called a uniform. The day in question was just like every other one that summer. Hot, humid, and too bright. But she donned her whistle and sunglasses and made her way to the seat at the deep end of the pool. The seat was situated on a platform at the top of a ladder that gave her a good, overhead view of the expanse of water; there was even an umbrella attached to keep the majority of the sun from obstructing her view. She knew there were other guards situated around the pool keeping a roaming eye on the swimmers, and in a pinch, Sansa was at the shallow end teaching a group of youngsters how to swim, but Margaery didn’t let that lull her into a false calm. Because that could lead to someone’s death. So while the day seemed like every other it would soon prove to be that much different. She’d already had to kick out the Baratheon boy for not following any of the rules, and his threats of ‘my mother will hear about this’ fell on deaf ears as she turned her attention back to the people in the water. 

 

When she saw the guy go under for the third time, and fail to surface, Margaery didn’t panic. She stood on the platform, blew her whistle three times, a signal to the other guards that she was leaving her post for an emergency, and dove. The man, who was older than her by several years, was still under when she got to him, and he wasn’t struggling to get to the surface. He wasn’t doing anything. Margaery’s mind was clear, she followed her training to the letter; grabbing the man around the middle she kicked for the surface and once both their heads were clear she made her way to the edge. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made note of Jamie Lannister taking her spot in the chair but she was too caught up in Renly, and Willas pulling the man from the water onto the concrete surround, for it to really sink in. Margaery slid from the water onto the deck of the pool and moved to the man’s head to keep his neck still in case of injury. His pulse and breathing were checked, and both looked fine from what she could tell but, as her training dictated, she put her ear by the man’s mouth and looked a straight line down his body to watch for the rise and fall of his chest. So she was surprised when she felt the exhalation of his words before their actual meaning became clear to her.

 

“Name’s Bronn, sweetheart. If I’d known this was what it would take for you to give me a once-over I’d have gone under weeks ago.” 

 

Margaery, at that moment, was seething mad. This asshole had faked a drowning to get her attention. Right then all her training went out the window and she hauled off and slapped him right in his smug face. “You’ve just gotten yourself banned from the pool for the rest of the week. Learn proper pool etiquette and maybe I won’t blacklist you for the rest of the summer.” She stormed off, knowing she’d earned a 15 minute break. 

She spent most of her break filling out an incident report and letting her anger simmer. She would definitely need a couple drinks to deal with this day. When her break came to an end she made her way back onto the pool deck and out of the corner of her eye caught sight of Bronn, outside the chain link fence with a hangdog look on his face. She was tempted to ignore him and made her way over to Sansa, who was explaining to the kids she was working with what had happened.

 

“Margie, I think you should talk to him. He knows it was an asshole move, faking a drowning to get your attention. Let him apologize or he’s bound to hang around the fence all summer with that look. And it’s just too pathetic; it would scare the kids away.” Sansa advised before moving back to her lesson on kicking and floating at the same time.

 

“Yeah ok, Sanny. I’ll let him apologize. But you better believe he owes me more than words for the stunt he pulled.” Margaery moved to the fence to hear Bronn’s terms of apology.


End file.
